


Getting Into the Spirit of Things

by Riley_Ludicrous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A split second of angst, Chenle Appreciation, Christmas Enthusiast Chenle, Cuddling, Fluff, Ginger bread, Hot Chocolate, Jisung is all of us when it comes to Chenle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riley_Ludicrous/pseuds/Riley_Ludicrous
Summary: Jisung kinda, sorta, casually, doesn’t care much about Christmas.Chenle on the other hand starts belting Mariah Carrey, which Jisung can tolerate purely due to it being Chenle.





	Getting Into the Spirit of Things

Jisung kinda, sorta, casually, doesn’t care much about Christmas. He’ll put on Christmas music for others and get his group mates and family members presents, but by himself, he doesn’t give it much effort. He keeps listening to his favorite songs with earbuds and unless prompted he’ll wear nothing festive. It’s not that he’s a grinch, but he’s no bleeding-hearted elf either. 

Chenle on the other hand starts belting Mariah Carrey, which Jisung can tolerate purely due to it being Chenle, always has an extra Santa hat on hand, gives everyone gifts in the days leading up to Christmas and then has at least five more gifts per member to spare on Christmas Day. Jisung’s pretty sure it’s a perk of being rich, loving people extravagantly. They all love each other dearly, but Chenle has been snubbed as some kind of selfish brat before and he wants the members not to think that of him.

(Jisung is the only one Chenle’s told this to. When he found out he was furious and confused because Chenle might be privileged, but he’s so sweet and good and down-to-earth, and even if he was a brat when he was younger, Jisung has known this Chenle, his Chenle, for so long and in such tight quarters and schedules that he is the only one he can truly imagine.)

Chenle makes himself peppermint hot chocolate, crushes candy canes and mixes it into milk and cocoa powder and sugar in a sauce pan on the stove, bakes ginger bread walls and roofing to make a Pinterest-worthy house and then bakes ginger bread men for it, with little iced outfits adorable enough to fit Chenle’s everything. Jisung gets dragged into this process and a lot of others if one can even call it dragging. 

Jisung, despite not caring much about Christmas, cares a lot about Chenle, so in the end he actually does play a lot of Christmas music, and he delivers a lot of Chenle’s presents for him, and he tries to give Chenle something every day of December. Some days this means making Chenle’s hot chocolate for him, and other days it’s an odd piece of jewelry made of whatever he found around the dorms. He knows for a fact that they aren’t anywhere near the level of Chenle’s, but Chenle cherishes every one of them—takes a picture of the mugs of hot chocolate he’s made and finds outfits that vaguely make the jewelry work. 

Chenle’s presents to the members are usually thematic, like a whole bunch of bracelets with their names, or a bag of chocolate truffles. He singles Jisung out by putting down a nickname, or filling his bag with only his favorite flavor, and that is far more than enough to fill Jisung with warmth down to his toes and a blush straight to his cheeks. 

On Christmas Day Chenle jumps out of bed and rushes to pull Jisung out of his, and Jisung just pulls him down. He yawns a Merry Christmas into his ear and snuggles him close, and Christmas might be Chenle’s favorite day of the year, he might have a million presents for everyone, but—

but this could be a great new tradition.


End file.
